<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creation Myths by phendrifts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904415">Creation Myths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts'>phendrifts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Self-Indulgent, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the beginning of the world. (Day 8 - Titan)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Xenotober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creation Myths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Behold!” Zanza yelled, with the might and awe-inspiring cadence that one would come to expect from a god. “My greatest creation!” </p><p>Meyneth looked down at the creature in front of them. It was a four-legged mammal, with a body covered in fur and a long snout. It was certainly <em> cute </em>, but… she crouched down, peering into the creature’s soft, loving eyes.</p><p>“That’s … that’s a dog. You’ve created a dog, Klaus.” </p><p>“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Meyneth looked up at Zanza, who was wagging his finger disappointingly, exuding an air of confidence. “That’s where you’d be wrong, Galea. This… is a Volff. Watch!” </p><p>With a snap of his finger, he summoned another creature- it was around the same size, but much rounder. It stood on its hind two legs, with a tail that looked like… a human arm, right down to the hand-like organ at the end of it. </p><p>“Watch as this Volff shows it’s predatory prowess! Go, my child! Attack!” </p><p>“Woah, woah, woah!” Meyneth waved her hands in protest. “What the heck is <em> that </em> thing?” She pointed at what would be the Volff’s opposition. </p><p>Zanza triumphantly placed his hands on his hips. “That, is a <em> Bunniv, </em>thank you very much. I made ‘em last week. Isn’t it a creation worth of my divine attention?” </p><p>“That’s… that’s just a rabbit. You gave a rabbit an extra limb.” Meyneth placed a thumb to her lips as she thought for a second. “And you called it a <em> Bunniv? </em> Really? For god’s sake…” </p><p>“Well, what about you?” Zanza’s nostrils flared as he jabbed a finger at the goddess. “I haven’t seen <em> you </em>create anything ever since you finished with those machine people.” </p><p>“They’re <em> called </em> Machina, Klaus, and for the record, I’ve decided that they’re all I need on the Mechonis.” Meyneth huffed. “It’s a mechanical paradise there, filled with streams of oil and giant gears and pistons and--” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Zanza waved her off. “You’re just too uncreative to make more things for your titan.” </p><p>“Uncrea-?! Listen, I don’t know what high horse you’re on with your <em> stupid </em>Volff and Bunnivs, but--” </p><p>“<em> The Volffs are not stupid!” </em>Zanza’s voice boomed throughout Memory Space. </p><p><em> “Yes, they are!” </em>Meyneth retorted, her voice echoing equally as loud. </p><p>With a flick of his wrist, Zanza summoned a weapon to his left hand. “I’ve had it up to here with you, Galea. That was the last straw.” </p><p>“That’s fine with me!” Galea materialized a sword in her right hand. “I’ve been waiting to do this ever since you got us stranded in this stupid dimension.”</p><p>Zanza swung his sw-</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah, hold on. That did <em> not </em> happen.” Shulk shook his head. “There’s just no way.”</p><p>“It did.” Alvis nodded with a straight face. “I was there.” </p><p>Shulk scanned his companion’s eyes, looking for any trace of a slip-up. “Surely you’re joking, Alvis…” </p><p>“I was not programmed to possess a sense of humor. However, I may try, if you wish.” Alvis cleared his throat. “Why did th--”</p><p>“No, I’m good, thank you.” Shulk waved his hands. “I think that’s enough storytelling for today.” </p><p>“You don’t want to hear how the story ends?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I can guess.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>